


Flipped

by dkshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, Middle School, Neighbors, SeokSoo, jisoo is denial, seokmin is whipped
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkshua/pseuds/dkshua
Summary: Jisoo wanted to make sure he doesn't feel anything towards his neighbor, Seokmin. But it turns out actually he had flipped completely for the boy.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 23





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Flipped Movie. I'm not owning the original story!

Jisoo pertama kali merasakan perasaan terdesak adalah waktu dirinya masih kelas dua sekolah dasar. Keluarganya terpaksa pindah dari kota tempat kelahirannya ke salah satu kota yang dirinya sendiri enggak pernah dengar namanya. Ini salah atasan ayahnya, yang seenaknya memutasikan sang ayah ke tempat antah berantah.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan tiga jam lamanya, akhirnya Jisoo beserta keluarganya tiba di rumah barunya. Cukup apik bila dibandingkan dengan rumah lama. Salah satu yang membuatnya nggak terlalu kecewa adalah sekarang dia memiliki pekarangan rumah yang tampak asri dan luas.

Jisoo terlalu sibuk membantu orang tuanya mengangkat boks berisi barang-barang, hingga dia nggak sadar bahwa ada sepasang manik cokelat gelap sedang memperhatikannya di balik semak-semak. Jisoo diberi tahu sang ibu sebelum mereka sampai, bahwa keluarga yang akan menjadi tetangga depan rumah mereka memiliki anak laki-laki seumuran dirinya. Jadi, Jisoo nggak kaget atau takut dengan sosok yang saat ini sedang berbinar-binar menatapnya. _Cuma tetangga._ Batinnya.

Sayang, tetangga yang enggak dia sangka-sangka ternyata memiliki sifat semenyebalkan ini membuat Jisoo harus banyak bersabar terhadapnya. Bagaimana tidak, si tetangga itu nggak pernah berhenti untuk mengganggunya. Bermula dari jabat tangan yang mereka lakukan di depan rumah saat pertama kali berjumpa, sampai akhirnya orang-orang di sekolah menganggap mereka pacaran karena si tetangga selalu menempel pada Jisoo.

Demi Tuhan, dia risih selalu dihampiri tiap jam istirahat. Disapa secara riang tiap mereka papasan. Dan juga cara bicara yang sok akrab cuma karena _title_ bertetangga.

_The devil works hard, but Jisoo works harder. To get rid of his neighbor._

Enggak cuma sekali Jisoo menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaan kepada Seokmin si tetangga yang nggak pernah absen menyengir tiap kali mata mereka bersibobrok. Jisoo yang terlalu dingin, sementara Seokmin yang kelewat nggak peka terhadap kondisi yang sedang dihadapi. Bocah itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa nggak nyaman.

Empat tahun mungkin bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup bagi Jisoo memupuk kesabaran yang sayangnya dari tahun ketahun semakin menipis. Puncak dari rasa kekesalan Jisoo terhadap Seokmin adalah dengan mengajak seorang anak perempuan yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk pergi berkencan di akhir pekan. Tentu, seorang Hong Jisoo yang selalu digunjingkan bersama Seokmin tiba-tiba malah mengajak Kwon Eunbi si primadona sekolah pacaran bukanlah berita yang biasa. Kabar ini sampai di telinga Seokmin, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Perlu dicatat Jisoo sendiri juga sebenarnya nggak sudi menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya menanggapi celotehan Eunbi yang menurutnya sangat amat membosankan dan terdengar menyedihkan. Cantik, populer, dan kaya. Kalau mengesampingkan semua itu, Eunbi hanyalah anak perempuan manja, yang bisanya cuma mengeluh tiap keadaan nggak sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi jika hal ini mampu membuat Seokmin memasang muka masam sepanjang hari, Jisoo berjanji akan sanggup menjalani.

Seminggu berjalan lancar, sampai pada akhirnya terkuak sudah rahasia Jisoo yang memacari Eunbi supaya nggak didekati Seokmin. Jisoo diputusi, ala anak SD yang baru mengenal cinta di hadapan orang banyak.

_Cinta pandangan pertama._

Yaampun, anak bau kencur seperti Seokmin apa ngertinya sih tentang cinta?

Dia selalu diolok-olok oleh kedua kakaknya acapkali berbicara tentang cinta. Katanya, Seokmin masih terlalu muda untuk paham apa itu cinta secara harfiah. Mungkin iya, tapi setelah kedua netranya saling bertatapan dengan iris cokelat tua milik tetangga sebrang rumah, dunia Seokmin seakan turut berubah.

 _Penuh warna,_ akunya.

Hidup Seokmin kini berubah karena kehadiran sang tetangga baru yang sepantaran dengannya. Si tetangga yang kelihatan ganteng dengan kemeja flanel merahnya menyita perhatian Seokmin selama sesaat. Tapi saat itu dia masih terlalu takut untuk berani memperkenalkan dirinya, maka Seokmin nggak punya pilihan selain sembunyi di semak-semak pekarangan rumah.

Sampai akhirnya dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Jisoo dan ayahnya menurunkan bawaan mereka, Seokmin yakin bahwa Jisoo juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun masih terlalu malu untuk membuatnya kentara.

Wanita dengan dress bunga-bunga yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah menyapa Seokmin, dan menyuruhnya untuk berkenalan dengan anak laki-lakinya. Dengan senang hati, Seokmin melakukannya. Mereka berjabat tangan.

_But when their hands were touched, Seokmin felt something that he had never felt before. Butterflies! He felt too many butterflies in his stomach._

Pipi Seokmin memerah karena kepala mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. Perlu beberapa detik bagi si tetangga untuk mengedipkan kembali matanya setelah mengalami syok.

"Nama aku Seokmin!"

"J-jangan deket-deket!"

Suara yang menyapa telinganya ternyata enggak kalah jauh indah dari figurnya. Seokmin merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin cepat.

 _It's love,_ he murmured. _Start from today, I will do everything to get him!_

Hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi ternyata.

Karena dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, Seokmin dan Jisoo nggak lebih dari sepasang kucing dan anjing yang saling kejar-kejaran. Seokmin yang sangat gigih ingin dekat dengan Jisoo selalu disingkirkan bagaimanapun caranya.

Seokmin nggak pernah kehabisan ide dalam membuat Jisoo—seenggaknya—mulai membuka hati untuknya. Tapi harapan Seokmin yang satu itu harus kandas karena pada tahun terakhir waktu mereka duduk di sekolah dasar, Jisoo malah berpacaran dengan orang yang sangat Seokmin benci. Saingannya dalam ekskul paduan suara, Kwon Eunbi.

Seokmin enggak merasa kalah ketika dirinya nggak sengaja melirik ke arah meja Jisoo dan Eunbi pada waktu makan siang. Karena pada minggu berikutnya, Seokmin berhasil menyingkirkan Eunbi dari hidup Jisoo dan kembali mengejar anak laki-laki itu seperti biasa.

Tahun pertama Jisoo menginjakkan kaki di kelas satu sekolah menengah atas, rumahnya kedatangan satu penghuni baru. Kakeknya yang sudah lama nggak dia temui mulai saat itu tinggal bersama keluarganya.

Jisoo sendiri bukan termasuk cucu yang dekat dengan sang kakek. Dia sudah pernah mencoba untuk menjadi akrab, tapi ayah dari ibunya itu selalu _killed the conversation as fast as possible_ dan itu membuat Jisoo jadi agak sebal. Seakan-akan kakeknya sengaja menutup diri dari cucunya sendiri dan memberi batas dalam berkomunikasi.

Anehnya, sewaktu Jisoo sedang asyik menonton tayangan televisi di ruang tengah, kakeknya tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Dia menunjukkan sebuah surat kabar dengan judul yang tercetak besar di bagian atas. Beserta sebuah foto di sampingnya, yang jelas nggak asing di mata Jisoo.

"Kenapa kakek nunjukkin ini ke aku?" Keningnya mengerut tidak suka. Sudah cukup seharian di sekolah dirinya berurusan dengan Seokmin, tolong biarkan Jisoo hidup tenang di rumah dengan tidak melihat hal sekecil apapun yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Kamu kenal dia kan?"

Jisoo mendengus pelan, lalu mengangguk. Tentu saja dia kenal orang yang wajahnya terpampang jelas di kepala koran tersebut. Orang yang seminggu lalu meronta-ronta nggak ingin turun dari sebuah pohon Sycamore karena menurutnya pohon konyol itu sangat berarti baginya. Lee Seokmin, si tetangga depan rumah yang nggak habis rasanya melakukan hal-hal eksentrik, kali ini disorot oleh surat kabar lokal berkat kegigihannya dalam mempertahankan pohon yang bahkan bukan miliknya sendiri.

Jisoo ada di tempat kejadian. Dia bersama Jeonghan sedang menunggu bus sekolah datang nggak memperdulikan Seokmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah mejeng di dahan yang paling atas, memanggil-manggil nama Jisoo supaya turut naik bersamanya. Seokmin bilang, mereka bersama-sama harus melakukan aksi protes dengan memanjati pohon supaya orang-orang yang mau menebang pohon tersebut gak akan melakukannya.

Tapi Jisoo tetaplah Jisoo. Semua ocehan Seokmin dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Cuma masuk kuping kiri, lalu keluar di kuping kanan. Dan bersamaan dengan datangnya bus sekolah, inilah kesempatan Jisoo untuk menghindar dari si tetangga. Selagi menunggu gilirannya masuk ke dalam, telinga Jisoo bisa menangkap suara Seokmin dari atas sana mulai bergetar. Cowok itu menangis sesegukan.

Jisoo agak lemah hatinya. Nggak biasa buatnya mendengar seseorang menangis, apalagi orang yang dikenal. Dirinya hampir luluh kalau saja Jeonghan nggak menarik pergelangan tangannya, memaksa Jisoo untuk cepat masuk ke dalam bus sebelum mereka ditinggalkan karena Jisoo terlalu lama melamun.

"Anak ini mirip sama nenek kamu." Pria berumur tujuh puluh tahun itu tersenyum sambil menunjuk foto Seokmin yang tertera di koran. Sudut bibirnya dibawa sangat tinggi, sampai-sampai Jisoo dibuat tercengang karena baru kali itu melihat sang kakek menampilkan ekspresi yang beda dari biasanya. "Dia pasti anak yang baik."

"Lebih tepatnya si pengganggu yang ulung." Jisoo mengoreksi. Tapi sang kakek nggak mengindahkan ucapannya. Beliau dengan antusias bercerita kepada Jisoo tentang betapa miripnya Seokmin dengan mendiang sang istri. Jisoo jadi agak sensitif kepada kakeknya yang pendiam tiba-tiba berbicara panjang lebar. Mengenai Seokmin pula.

Malas mendengar curhatan kakeknya, Jisoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, melakukan distraksi sehebat yang dia mampu lakukan supaya bisa menjauhkan pikirannya dari Seokmin.

Kepalanya dijatuhkan ke atas permukaan meja, sebelum akhirnya seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan koran tadi di atas nakas. Jisoo buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja belajar dengan perasaan kesal.  
  


Memorinya tentang penebangan pohon Sycamore tentu membekas di hati Seokmin. Bocah laki-laki itu sudah seperti kehilangan sumber bahagianya. Sehari-hari dia hanya melamun dan pada saat hendak pergi ke sekolah, dia berusaha menghindari jalan yang akan membawanya melewati bekas pohon tersebut berdiri. Seokmin mulai kehilangan semangat dan konsentrasi dalam belajar. Dia juga nggak lagi mengikuti Jisoo untuk sementara waktu karena pikirannya masih kalut. Baginya, pohon Sycamore itu mempunyai kesan khusus. Saat dirinya memanjat dan sampai di dahan yang teratas, Seokmin bisa melihat pemandangan yang tidak umum.

Menyaksikan matahari terbit mungkin menjadi suatu hal yang istimewa bagi Seokmin. Sederhana, namun cukup mengesankan. Semburat kuning kejinggaan itu muncul dari ufuk timur, mencipta hangat bagi sekalian makhluk yang tinggal di Bumi. Seokmin juga bisa mengamati mobil yang berlalu lalang, datang dan pergi, keluar dan masuk komplek perumahannya itu. Seokmin menemukan kenyamanan di atas sana, dan sama sekali enggan melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa menaiki dahan, melupakan nikmatnya menonton panorama yang disuguhkan.

Adalah sang ayah, yang pertama kali membujuk putranya supaya nggak larut dalam kesedihan. Seokmin diberi hadiah berupa lukisan pohon Sycamore yang dapat mengingatkannya bahwa pohon tersebut _pernah ada,_ dan pernah menjadi bagian dari rutinitas di pagi harinya.

"Ngapain kesini?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada super ketus itu enggak sama sekali menggoyahkan Seokmin ketika hendak menyerahkan satu lusin telur kepada Jisoo.

Beberapa minggu terakhir, lima ayam peliharaan Seokmin yang awalnya dia kira jantan ternyata hampir semuanya betina. Ayam-ayam tersebut bertelur, sangat banyak. Keluarga Seokmin yang mulanya mengonsumsi telur-telur tersebut untuk mereka berlima lama-lama kewalahan karena ayam-ayam Seokmin enggak berhenti bertelur. Tiap hari, menu sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, bahkan makanan penutup semuanya terbuat dari telur.

Dan bisa dikatakan sebuah keberuntungan sebab salah satu tetangga Seokmin—bukan keluarga Jisoo—melihat Seokmin membawa berbutir-butir telur _fresh_ yang entah harus dia kemanakan. Tetangga yang kerap dia panggil nyonya Park itu tertarik, lalu mulai pada hari itu dia menjadi pelanggan tetap telur-telur Seokmin.

Namun sayang, jumlah telur yang tersisa di rumah Seokmin masih terbilang banyak. Beruntung, ibunya memberi Seokmin saran untuk menghibahkan sekardus telurnya ke tetangga depan rumah. Tentu, saran itu diterima langsung olehnya.

Pupil Seokmin membesar penuh kagum setelah tetangganya itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia nyengir, lalu mulai menyebutkan tujuannya kemari. "Mau ngasih ini... ke kamu."

"Telor?" alis Jisoo naik sebelah. "Buat apa?"

"Buat..... dimakan?" Seokmin reflek miringin kepalanya karena bingung dengan pertanyaan Jisoo. _Apa Jisoo mikirnya dia ngasih telur buat dikembangbiakkin jadi ayam ya?_

"Ayam-ayam peliharaan aku bertelur banyak banget! Makanya aku kasih sebagian ke kamu. Semoga kamu sama keluarga kamu suka ya!" Setelah Jisoo menerima kardus yang berisi dua belas telur, Seokmin langsung ngibrit balik ke rumah tanpa sempat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jisoo. Bingung.

Bocah laki-laki itu menatap kosong ke kardus telur yang sedang dibawanya. Setelah kembali masuk, Jisoo meletakkan telur-telur tersebut di dapur lalu melangkah menuju ruang makan, dimana seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah berkumpul.

Di sela-sela kegiatan menyendok hidangan serta mengunyah, ayah Jisoo memulai topik pembicaraan mengenai perkembangan proyek di kantornya. Jisoo diam mendengarkan, sesekali menimbrung supaya suasana di ruang makan enggak terlalu kaku.

"Soo, tadi lo dikasih apa sama anak tetangga depan rumah kita?" Joohyun, kakak Jisoo, bertanya.

"Telor," jawab Jisoo singkat. Air mukanya berubah masam.

Dia enggak pernah menunjukkan semangat setiap orang rumahnya menanyakan Seokmin. Baginya, membahas hal yang berkaitan dengan Seokmin sama saja mengingatkan dirinya betapa menyebalkannya cowok itu.

"Telur? Wah kebetulan di rumah persediaan telur kita udah tinggal sedikit," celetuk ibu Jisoo sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga Hong yang terbilang ramah dan bersahabat dengan siapa saja, tak terkecuali tetangga depan rumah yang sedang digunjingkan.

"Emangnya temen kamu itu ngapain kok sampai ngasih telur ke kita?" ayah Jisoo menyeringai. Mungkin menurutnya ini adalah topik yang seru bila dibahas secara tuntas.

"Dia bilang ayam-ayamnya bertelor banyak, terus akhirnya dia kasih sebagian buat kita." Jisoo menjawab dengan nada ogah-ogahan. Jujur, membicarakan tetangganya sungguh membuat nafsu makannya menurun.

"Mereka pelihara ayam?"

"Iya."

"Dengan pekarangan rumah mereka yang gersang itu?" Raut wajah sang ayah berubah jadi menunjukkan ekspresi jijik. "Lebih baik kita menghindarinya."

"Emangnya kenapa yah?" Jisoo bertanya.

"Halaman rumah aja gak dirawat, apalagi kandang ayam mereka? Bisa-bisa penuh lumpur. Tempat bakteri."

"Ew. _Salmonella_ ," celetuk sang kakak. Jisoo menoleh ke depan, lalu terheran-heran. Seburuk itukah pekarangan rumah Seokmin sampai-sampai telur yang diberikan bisa mengandung _Salmonella?_

Atas saran keluarganya—bukan. Atas saran ayah dan kakaknya yang terus mengatakan _Salmonella_ dan memasang wajah seperti hendak muntah, Jisoo pun membuang semua telur pemberian Seokmin ke tempat sampah.

Sayangnya, minggu-minggu berikutnya tanpa henti Seokmin rajin memberi Jisoo pasokan telur-telurnya. Setiap hari Sabtu pagi, jika terdengar suara pintu depan rumahnya diketuk, dengan buru-buru Jisoo akan membukakannya, lalu mengambil kardus telur tersebut dari tangan Seokmin. Gak lupa, dia ngucapin terima kasih sebelum menutup pintunya kembali.

Jisoo sebenarnya merasa nggak tega lantaran tiap minggu membuang telur-telur yang didapat secara gratis dari tetangga sebrang rumah cuma gara-gara ucapan sang ayah dan kakak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga nggak mau keluarganya terkena penyakit karena mengonsumsi telur yang terkontaminasi bakteri _Salmonella._

Sampai pada satu hari dimana Seokmin kembali memberinya sekardus telur, keberuntungan Jisoo saat itu diuji. Jisoo yang selama ini berakting seolah-olah telur dari Seokmin sudah pernah dia cicipi terkuak juga kebohongannya.

Kalau biasanya Seokmin langsung pulang ke rumahnya setiap abis mengantar telur, di hari Sabtu pertama bulan Juli, Seokmin masih berdiri memunggungi daun pintu rumah Jisoo.

Bocah laki-laki itu menoleh saat Jisoo yang kewalahan membawa tumpukkan sampah di kedua tangannya. Di bagian puncak, Seokmin dapat melihat telurnya ditaruh disana.

"Kamu mau ngapain?"

Dus yang dipakai Jisoo untuk menenteng sampah sengaja diangkat sedikit buat ditunjukkin ke Seokmin. "Buang sampah lah, gak liat ini udah numpuk? Kalo dibiarin lama-lama bisa jadi gunung."

"Bukan itu maksud aku."

"Terus apa?" Jisoo berdecak kesal. "Minggir dong! Kamu ngalangin."

"Kamu buang telur aku ya?"

Langkah Jisoo berhenti.

"Hah?"

"Itu yang paling atas telor yang aku kasih barusan kan?" Jari Seokmin menunjuk telur-telurnya.

"O-oh, itu.... telor-telornya pecah, makanya aku buang."

"Darimana pecahnya sih?" Suara Seokmin meninggi. Diraihnya kardus tersebut, lalu dicek satu persatu demi membuktikan bahwa telur-telurnya masih utuh. "Nih, gak ada yang pecah."

Muka Jisoo pucat. "Seok dengerin dul—"

"Kamu selama ini buang semua telor yang aku kasih ya?"

Ditanya begitu, Jisoo lantas ngangguk.

"Terus kamu bohong setiap aku tanyain rasa telornya enak atau enggak?"

Jisoo ngangguk lagi.

"Jisoo jahat banget...."

"B-bukan gitu! Ayah aku bilang harus hati-hati sama telor-telor kamu karena kita gak mau makan telor yang ngandung _Salmonella!_ "

" _Salmonella?_ "

"Iya! Halaman rumah kamu itu jelek, kotor, gersang, pasti ayam-ayam kamu juga enggak terawat."

"Tapi setiap hari aku bersihin kandang ayam-ayam aku kok…."

"Ya pokoknya gitu deh!"

Seokmin mengelus telur-telur yang dipeluknya. Hatinya jadi sakit setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa selama ini telur-telurnya dibuang oleh Jisoo. Benar-benar, tetangganya itu adalah iblis yang menjelma jadi manusia!

"Padahal kalau kamu bilang dari awal, aku bisa jualin telur-telur aku ke nyonya Park. Dasar gak tahu terima kasih!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Seokmin melesat pergi menuju rumahnya dengan rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jisoo merasa bersalah.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan tidak begitu normal. Pertama, Jisoo yakin sekali Seokmin sedang menghindarinya. Baik dari saling berpapasan sampai bertatap mata. Seokmin akan langsung berbelok arah bila nggak sengaja bertemu dengan Jisoo di gerbang, kantin, atau bahkan koridor. Di kelaspun Seokmin yang biasanya mengambil kursi tepat di belakang Jisoo, akhir-akhir itu pindah tempat ke paling pojok.

Hal kedua yang tidak normal menurutnya adalah ketika menemui sang kakek sedang membantu Seokmin mengguntingi rumput-rumput liar dan menanami sekeliling pekarangan rumah Seokmin dengan bunga-bunga hias. Jisoo juga dapat melihat dengan jelas Seokmin yang sibuk memasangi pagar-pagar sebagai batas antara trotoar, lalu dicat menggunakan warna putih.

Jisoo agak kikuk ketika menyapa kakeknya yang terlihat menyunggingkan senyum selama bekerja di halaman Seokmin.

"Kakek jangan terlalu capek," katanya. Dia melirik Seokmin, tapi nggak ada sejumput keberanian buat menegur sapa bocah itu.

Akhirnya tanpa ingin terlihat lebih lama seperti orang tolol, Jisoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamar tercinta.

Disana Jisoo nggak bisa menutup mata. Bayang-bayang Seokmin si tetangga yang nggak pernah kenal lelah mengintilinya itu kini tinggal tersisa sebagai kenangan. Sudah nggak ada lagi Seokmin yang tiap akhir pekan datang mengantar telur. Sudah nggak ada lagi Seokmin yang kerap tertangkap basah sedang mengendus rambutnya yang bau _shampoo_ jeruk. Sudah nggak ada lagi Seokmin si pengganggu hidup Hong Jisoo. Aduh, kok dirinya malah dilanda rindu?

Dengan sigap, tangan Jisoo membuka laci pertama pada meja belajarnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah koran dengan lembaran pertama menampilkan foto Seokmin yang menolak untuk turun dari pohon Sycamore.

Jisoo tahu pasti bahwa dia membenci tetangganya itu. Bocah rese yang menyebabkan semua anak sekolahnya salah paham dengan relasi antar keduanya, dan juga bocah dengan pemikiran yang betul-betul _out of the box._ Intinya, Seokmin nggak lebih dari tetangga yang terlampau absurd.

Sehari kemudian, teman sekelas Jisoo memergokinya sedang memperhatikan Seokmin. Jelas, Jisoo mengelak. Mengatakan bahwa di rambut Seokmin terdapat lebah yang bisa menyengatnya kapan saja. Tapi namanya juga anak-anak, tentu nggak percaya dengan bualan receh Jisoo barusan.

Kabar ini sampai di telinga Seokmin. Bocah laki-laki itu tersipu malu saat mendengar cerita temannya. Dia jadi nggak sabar ingin bertemu Jisoo, lalu kembali berdamai dengan tetangganya itu.

Namun saat Seokmin ingin menghampiri Jisoo yang sedang berada di salah satu lorong perpustakaan, dia nggak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Jisoo dan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan, si sobat kental Jisoo dari jaman sekolah dasar itu mengatakan kata-kata yang menusuk di hati Seokmin. Membuatnya mengepalkan tangan saking kesalnya mendengar tawa Jeonghan ketika mengejek paman Seokmin yang punya keterbelakangan mental. Tapi Seokmin tahan, dengan harapan Jisoo menyangkal dan membelanya. Sayang, itu cuma angan-angannya.

Gak ada angin dan hujan, keluarga Hong mengajak Seokmin beserta ayah, ibu, dan kedua kakaknya makan malam bersama. Cukup aneh, mengingat keluarga itu nggak pernah menunjukkan sedikit keramahan mereka kecuali anggota keluarga yang paling tua. Kakek Jisoo.

Seokmin hampir menolak ikut kalau saja dia nggak melihat betapa energiknya sang ibu dalam menyambut ajakan makan malam keluarga Hong. Maka, Seokmin buru-buru mengaitkan kancing dua teratas kemejanya serta memakai kacamata yang sudah dianggurinya selama satu jam.

Lidah Jisoo kelu bahkan ketika keluarga Lee baru melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari rumah. Netranya terpaku pada sesosok bocah laki-laki seumurannya yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai pengusik hidupnya yang tentram. Seokmin, dengan tangan penuh membawa seloyang pai apel tersenyum saat menerima sapaan dari ibunya.

Jisoo menelan ludah kasar. Dia dengan tergesa-gesa merapihkan dalaman kaus polosnya beserta kemeja putih gading yang menjadi luaran. Rambut yang sebelumnya dia tata asal-asalan diusak, lalu disusun sedemikian rupa agar terlihat rapi.

Malam itu, Jisoo seakan mendapat bisikan bahwa dia harus terlihat nggak kalah ganteng dari Seokmin.

"Hai?"

"Hai."

"Sendirian aja?"

" _Literally_ keluarga aku ada disini, Jisoo." Seokmin memutar kedua bola matanya sementara Jisoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang enggak gatal.

Banyak hal yang sebenarnya hendak Jisoo katakan kepada Seokmin, tapi apa daya bila keberaniannya menciut saat mendapat respon yang nggak baik?

"Aku denger semua yang kamu omongin sama Jeonghan di perpustakaan."

"Y-yang mana?"

_Gawat, jangan bilang...._

"Tentang paman aku, dan juga yang Jeonghan bilang buah jatuh enggak jauh dari pohonnya."

_Gotcha._

“Seok maaf, omongannya Jeonghan emang jahat banget.”

“Tapi kamu gak marahin dia atau _at least_ belain aku. Kamu malah ikut ketawa sama dia. Kamu pikir ngatain paman aku lucu?”

Seluruh badan Jisoo melemas. Kakinya kayak jelly sekarang.

“Ngaca makanya. Yang jahat itu kamu.”

Seokmin melenggangkan kaki menuju ruang makan. Meninggalkan Jisoo sendiri, yang masih bergeming dengan perasaan semrawut.

Jisoo yang malang, agaknya sekarang dia sudah dianggap sebagai batu oleh Seokmin.

Makan malam pertama gabungan dua keluarga yang sudah bertetangga hampir enam tahun lamanya itu kelihatannya berjalan dengan lancar kalau saja mata tidak terlalu tertuju pada dua insan yang sedang duduk bersebrangan. Seokmin, dengan kacamata bulat yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Jisoo nampak sangat tampan di bawah remang-remang lampu mewah rumahnya. Jisoo nggak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi gugup. Padahal, dia ingin sekali memuji tetangganya itu.

Jisoo sudah mencoba berbagai pergerakan yang dapat memecah fokus Seokmin terhadap topik pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung. Pura-pura terbatuk lah, menjatuhkan alat makan lah, mengode ingin menuangkan air ke dalam gelas lah, bahkan sampai mencoba meraih kaki Seokmin dengan miliknya.

Serius, Jisoo nggak suka dikacangi seperti ini.

“Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang ya. Terima kasih sudah mengundang keluarga kami, semoga kami bisa mengundang kalian semua di rumah kami secepatnya.”

Acara makan malam selesai. Dua ibu rumah tangga yang mulai kompak berbaur saling menempelkan pipi kanan dan kiri mereka secara bergantian, sedangkan dua kepala keluarga yang masih canggung saling berjabat tangan dengan kaku. Kakak-kakak Seokmin dan Joohyun juga tampak menyatu. Hanya Jisoo dan Seokmin, yang malam itu bahkan tidak saling melemparkan senyum.

“Mau pulang?”

“Iya.”

“Oh. Hati-hati.”

“Rumah aku cuma sepuluh langkah dari sini.”

“Iya tau. Maksudnya hati-hati nyebrangnya.”

“Oke.”

Seokmin pergi menyusul kedua kakaknya, mengabaikan lambaian tangan yang Jisoo tunjukkan untuknya.

Seminggu berselang, sekolah akan kembali mengadakan _basket boy auction._ Siswa laki-laki yang terpilih akan membawa sebuah keranjang berisi makanan yang nantinya akan menjadi daya tarik siswa-siswa yang akan menawar.

Dan Seokmin, menjadi salah satu siswa yang akan dilelang.

Semestinya Jisoo nggak perlu cemas setelah membaca kertas pengumuman. Dia bisa saja menawar siswa-siswa lain kecuali Seokmin, tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah beda. Jisoo sangat amat terbakar ketika mengetahui satu kelasnya berencana ingin menawar Seokmin.

Berkat kacamata bulat yang tujuh hari ini nyaman bertengger di hidung bangir Seokmin, dia mendadak jadi artis. Kata anak-anak yang melewatinya ketika bertemu muka, Seokmin terlihat lucu, manis, ganteng dengan kacamatanya itu. Hal ini menjadi sebuah kompetisi yang nggak pernah Jisoo sangka. Memperebutkan Seokmin? Nggak pernah sedikitpun dulu terlintas di benak Jisoo.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Pukul delapan pagi, seluruh siswa sekolah Jisoo sudah duduk rapi di dalam aula, menantikan acara yang bakal berakhir sukaria. Kepala sekolah juga sudah siap berdiri di atas panggung. Dengan mikrofon di tangan kanannya, wanita usia lima puluh tahunan itu resmi membuka acara _basket boy auction._

Sepuluh siswa yang akan dilelang pada pagi hari yang cerah itu sudah naik ke atas panggung, secara satu persatu diperkenalkan diri mereka dan makanan yang mereka bawa di dalam keranjang. Acara perang tawar menawar dimulai.

Saying seribu sayang, pemeran utama belum terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Jisoo masih mendengkur keras saat sang ibu masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti sprei tempat tidurnya. Jisoo tesentak ketika satu bantal dilayangkan ke depan mukanya. Dia baru sepenuhnya sadar kalau hari sudah pagi, matahari sudah bersinar terik.

Jisoo sampai di sekolahnya tiga puluh menit kemudian. Jantungnya masih belum netral lantaran dia mengayuh sepeda seperti orang kesetanan. Segepok uang kertas yang ditaruh di dalam sakunya diraba, takut tiba-tiba menghilang. Hari itu, Jisoo meyakinkan dirinya akan menawar Seokmin dan mengalahkan semua pesaingnya.

Namun ketika Jisoo tiba ke aula, giliran Seokmin sudah lewat. Dia nggak menemukan Seokmin berdiri di panggung karena kini tinggal tersisa dua siswa lagi.

 _Gak bisa begini…._ Jisoo panik, hampir menabrak orang-orang kalau saja dirinya enggak diselamatkan sama Jeonghan.

“Seokmin mana? Lihat dia gak?”

“Seokmin? Bocahnya udah ditawar tuh sama orang.”

“Terus sekarang dia dimana?!”

“Di kantin, tapi pake ruangan khusus, jadi yang boleh masuk cuma cowok-cowok yang dilelang sama penawarnya.” Dia mendesis mendengar jawaban Jeonghan. “Kalo mau ikut, tawar aja tuh anak yang paling terakhir.”

Jisoo menoleh ke panggung, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Masa bodo dengan cowok tinggi yang kini sedang dilelang. Yang jelas, dia harus ketemu sama Seokmin secepatnya.

“Lima belas dollar.”

Bocah yang bernama Kim Mingyu resmi Jisoo dapatkan.

“Jadi, mamaku itu suka bikin kue kalau hari Minggu. Macem-macem sih, ada kue ulang tahun, pancake, muffin, cupcake, sama pai juga ada. Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa bilang mama aku…..”

_“Oh kamu suka baca buku juga?”_

_“Iya, yang genrenya romansa gitu.”_

_“Ohh kalau aku sih lebih suka yang action, kapan-kapan aku pinjemin kamu tertarik gak?”_

_“Boleh! Aku kadang pengen coba baca buku yang beda genre, tapi aku jarang banget ke toko buku. Jadinya baca yang ada di rumah aja deh.”_

_“Iya, iya, tenang aja! Persediaan buku action di rumah aku banyak. Komiknya apalagi.”_

“Kalau kamu sukanya apa, Jisoo?”

Andai sosok di hadapan Jisoo ini mengerti akan kondisi yang sedang Jisoo hadapi, mungkin dia nggak akan susah-susah membangun komunikasi searah.

Kepalan tangan Jisoo mengeras seiring dengan Seokmin yang terlihat nyaman bersama anak kelas mereka, Jeon Wonwoo. Bocah berkacamata yang sering berbuat kegaduhan karena gemar bermain game itu kini menjadi pemenangnya.

_Cih, suka baca buku apanya? Orang sehari-hari cuma main game!_

Jisoo nggak berhenti mengomel dalam hati. Kedua matanya seperti akan loncat keluar karena lama melotot kalau saja Mingyu, bocah yang dia tawar itu nggak memanggilnya.

“Soo?”

“Apa?”

“Aku daritadi nanya tau.”

“Maaf. Kamu nanya apa emangnya gyu?”

“Kamu sukanya apa?”

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jisoo menggebrak meja yang sedang ditempatinya sembari berkata. “Suka Seokmin.”

Perang yang sesungguhnya telah dimulai.

Seokmin nggak nyangka akan datang hari dimana dirinya diperebutkan oleh banyak orang. _Ini semua salah kacamatanya,_ pikirnya.

“Seokmin…”

Tapi kalau dengan kacamata ini bisa membuat seorang Hong Jisoo akhirnya menghampiri dia terlebih dulu, Seokmin dengan senang hati nggak jadi menyalahkannya.

“Seokmin sini.”

Lengannya ditarik oleh Jisoo, lalu dengan posisi saling berhadapan begitu dekat, wajah Seokmin memanas.

“Kamu kenapa sih malah sama dia? Bukannya kamu sukanya sama aku?”

“Lah siapa bilang?”

“Aku suka sama kamu, Seok!”

“Tapi aku enggak!”

“Bohong!”

“Kok kamu maksa!”

“Aku gak suka orang yang tukang bohong!”

“Kamu duluan yang suka boongin aku!”

Seokmin jadi ikutan emosi. Adu mulut antara dirinya dengan Jisoo rupanya menjadi tontonan. Tangan Jisoo yang mencengkram lengannya dilepas paksa, lalu Seokmin kabur entah kemana. Jisoo lagi-lagi ditinggal sendiri.

“Seokmin! Seokmin! Buka pintunya!”

Gedoran serta teriakan Jisoo enggak Seokmin pedulikan. Sudah hari ketiga, tapi Jisoo masih kukuh ingin mengajaknya bicara. Padahal, Seokmin memang lagi nggak pengen diganggu sama siapapun.

Perlu dicatat, selepas Seokmin kabur dari acara _basket boy auction_ yang sebenarnya belum selesai—karena Seokmin seharusnya masih menghabiskan waktu bersama Wonwoo, dia kembali ke sekolah untuk menemui Wonwoo yang sedang membuka kunci sepedanya, bersiap untuk pulang. Seokmin masih punya hati, sebab bocah berkacamata itu sudah mengeluarkan uang yang lumayan banyak demi bisa makan berdua dengannya tapi malah dirusak oleh Jisoo.

Jika ingin berterus terang, _Wonwoo is better than Jisoo. Wonwoo is an easy going person and Seokmin is a kind of person who likes to talk._ _They would be good partners or a cute couple._ Tapi yah… Seokmin tentu lebih suka si tetangga depan rumah daripada semua orang tampan.

“Seokmin _please, let’s talk for a while._ Aku jamin gak sampai lima menit!”

Seokmin kasihan, tapi dia lebih memilih egonya berkuasa, membiarkan Jisoo terus memohon di luar sana tanpa jeda.

Jisoo lelah. Seokmin masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berdamai dengannya. Sudah tiga hari, tapi nggak ada kemajuan. Kira-kira, perlu berapa malam lagi ya, supaya dapat menyelesaikan persoalan mereka? Serta Jisoo akhirnya mendapat maaf dari yang bersangkutan? Mungkin harus dia tanyakan pada rumput-rumput yang bergoyang.

_Denial is a wall in which love hides behind._

Jisoo couldn’t shrug off it anymore. He knows, really well, what his heart are trying to tell him. The stomach that can’t stop rumbling, as well as his heart that can’t stop pounding so hard. But he is too dumb to realize, too scared to agree. That he actually is totally flipped for his neighbor.

“So… why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you like the boy, Jisoo.” Kakeknya tersenyum. “Follow me, I’ll show you how to apologize properly to him.”

Hari kelima, dan Seokmin memutuskan untuk berhenti mengabaikan Jisoo. Dia menunggu pintu rumahnya digedor, atau jendelanya dilempari bola-bola kertas kecil berisi kata maaf. Tapi pada hari itu, rumahnya tenang. Nggak ada kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Jisoo.

Seokmin jadi cemas. Takut kalau dengan ketidakhadiran Jisoo adalah petanda bahwa dia sudah mengibarkan bendera putih. Menyerah.

Dengan langkah gontai, Seokmin turun dari kamarnya, kemudian menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang duduk sembari menyeruput kopi di ruang makan. Seokmin masih mencuri-curi pandang keluar jendela, menantikan Jisoo yang khusus hari ini mungkin terlambat.

Dan ketika Seokmin melirik untuk kesekian kali, bayangan kepala sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Jisoo nggak lagi datang lalu mengetuk pintu rumah Seokmin sampai buku-buku jarinya membiru. Jisoo nggak lagi menyobek lalu menerbangkan kertas yang berisi permintaan maaf dengan pensil kayu. Jisoo nggak lagi memohon kepada ibu Seokmin untuk diberi kesempatan bicara dengan si bungsu. Jisoo kali ini muncul, dengan sekop serta bibit pohon di kedua tangannya. Penuh.

Jisoo susah payah menggali tanah, kemudian memasukkan calon pohon Sycamore tersebut ke dalamnya.

Seokmin memperhatikan, sampai akhirnya dia berani keluar rumah untuk menemui sang tetangga.

“Jisoo.”

“Hai?”

“Iya, hai.”

“Kamu udah gak marah?”

Seokmin mengulas senyum. “Enggak.”

Kemudian canggung.

Baik Jisoo maupun Seokmin, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bingung juga mau ngobrolin hal apa, karena selama ini mereka nggak pernah punya topik untuk dibincangkan.

“Kamu bela-belain beli bibit pohon biar aku maafin?”

Jisoo ngangguk, terus kembali mengurus tanaman yang belum selesai ditanam. “Seok, bantuin aku mau?”

Hatinya berharap Seokmin mengiyakan.

“Sini aku bantu.”

Badan Seokmin dibuat jongkok, lalu mulai memindahkan tanah supaya akar pohonnya tertutup. Seokmin terlalu semangat, sampai nggak sadar tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Jisoo.

_“Ah.. sorry.”_

Pipi Jisoo memerah. Entah karena sinar matahari yang cerah, atau karena sosok di hadapannya.

_Well, it’s not that bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dkshua?s=20) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sincereally)


End file.
